


琴指/Fingers of the Rhythm

by CoppeliaSwandila



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaSwandila/pseuds/CoppeliaSwandila
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Galahad | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tristan | Archer
Kudos: 5





	琴指/Fingers of the Rhythm

琴指

［崔斯坦的场合（独白）］  
我第一次见到藤丸立香小姐，是在三年前亚瑟的舞会上。表面上是名流交际的舞会，往往到了后半程就凭借酒神的法术展现出野性来。多情的高文卿开豪车载来的女人、挽着兰斯洛特卿结实的臂膀又携着一篮玫瑰的女人、年少轻狂的莫德雷德的机车后坐着的女人……她们多少褪去了一些衣物，嬉笑着开始尽享狂欢的气氛。亚瑟的老仆人贝徳维尔红着脸在高跷的腿和袒露的胸脯中间匆忙，默默收拾着餐具和酒杯，与主人耳语几句又匆匆离开。  
我们大多是已婚男士。然而，我的妻子伊索德对我有恩，我们深爱彼此，我的身体抗拒着背德堕落的行为。于是我仅仅是演奏着三角钢琴，让流泻的旋律吹动欲火。魔鬼指使莫扎特、贝多芬、海顿等人写下音乐，并收纳他们的灵魂在地狱里继续演奏，清教徒们厌恶的乐曲很好地适应夜晚的气氛。  
“崔斯坦卿。”  
我停下，看到举着香槟的加拉哈德——温和含蓄的青年，作为男人太柔和，一张脸白白净净的。他更像他的母亲贵妇艾莲，而非流着法国血的父亲。  
“你不像你父亲。”我开玩笑。加拉哈德红着脸摇摇头，他紧系着纽扣，看来他不打算和他的舞伴进行深入的交流，他只是挽着那位美人的手。  
他向我介绍了这位身为院系前辈的藤丸立香小姐——立香虽然染着橘金色的头发，却有着东洋人的特征，杏眼、薄唇，脸颊丰腴，皮肤雪白。他们相视而笑，于是我为他们演奏了赞美诗。他们在琴声中翩翩起舞，仿佛是最快乐的情侣，我也从他们身上看到了当年我和伊索德的相识。  
现在想来，我与加拉哈德无冤无仇，他的父亲亦是我的挚友。而我的手却要染上他的鲜血，光是想想就觉得如此悲哀。我唯一的嫉恨，是他在那次舞会之后成为了立香的丈夫——这桩婚姻是无人不赞许的，而我当时与伊索德离开了卡恩山，到蒙巴顿居住了。但现在我已经不嫉妒加拉哈德了。我甚至觉得他为了立香而克制自己的欲望，与父辈划清的美德，是如此可爱。他作为立香的丈夫，捧出的是水晶般的爱，自始自终都像天真的孩子一样，甚至在我返回卡恩山时聘请我为立香的钢琴教师，这也是我和立香偷情的开始。  
我对立香的爱也有那么纯粹吗？回想当年我们相逢的夜晚，她穿着丁香色的礼服，嘴唇微润，举止得体。我自认为是爱上她了。我参加了许多次这样的舞会，但是继伊索德之后这只是第二次一见钟情。在那样放纵的气氛下，自然是欲念的成分更多，我只想得到她的人。我比柔弱的加拉哈德更配占有这位美人。

那一晚后，伊索德因病要去蒙巴顿休养，我一边照料她，一边又对藤丸立香念念不忘。如果我得到了她的少女之身，也许就很快会忘记她吧。伊索德在蒙巴顿的宅邸种了很多百合，我在百合花的馨香中接到了兰斯洛特的信。他的儿子将与藤丸立香于下周成婚，请我务必出席。百合的香味和炉上的药味令我烦闷，除非伊索德病愈，我不能抛下她去卡恩山的婚宴。我只是寄去了礼物，代致意问候。  
伊索德的病始终不深不浅，我们在蒙巴顿隐居一般住了三年。我不会怀疑她是出于对亚瑟舞会的嫉妒和对我的占有而将我困在这百合花的别墅。我也不能怀疑曾对我有恩的她。她拯救我于糟糕的负债，并且也是深爱我的妻子。终于在她恢复了健康后，她说：“我们回卡恩山吧。”  
伊索德的金发被灿烂的阳光所点亮，她提着手提包站在庭院等我拉开车门。她的宛如圣母一般恬美——我答应着她，心里想的却是立香。我和立香终于能重逢了——但愿她的容貌没有改变。  
回到卡恩山后，加拉哈德邀请我去他家做客。离我们的公寓仅隔两个街区的盖洛珀排屋群，种植着大量的竹子，颇有东方风情。我听说东方有名为凤凰的鸟，是吃竹子的果实的，想到立香居住于此是如此合适，加拉哈德必然费了一番心思。可是我踏入竹丛里那座精巧的爱巢时，满心都是嫉妒。  
加拉哈德虽已为人夫，但仍然充满着女人般的柔和与年轻人的羞涩。我为他点燃卷烟，他瞧了瞧卧室的方向，立刻把烟摁灭了。我环顾四周，并没有看见立香。  
“让她再睡一会儿吧。起不了那么早。”  
“你倒是挺厉害。”我半真半假地赞许他。“挺像你父亲。”  
他害羞地笑了，又站起身领我们参观这栋小小的排屋。三室一厅，布置了一些一看就是迎合立香的品味而添置的可爱装饰品。几个大花瓶里插着含露的蔷薇——贝徳维尔隔几日就来增添更换。主卧室的门掩着，一间房间是为以后的孩子们准备的（提到这一点，加拉哈德笨拙地解释着他绝没有强迫立香，一切出于她的自愿），另一间是琴房。  
“立香也会弹钢琴喔。但是一直在跟我说，如果有老师指导就好了。这样子总不成气候。”加拉哈德说，“我知道她说的是您，崔斯坦卿。三年前的舞会，您的琴技令她难忘。也许是恰到好处的气氛——不，我其实不喜欢那样的气氛——也许是音乐中我们更爱彼此了，所以我们就结婚了。”  
似乎三年的时间里，加拉哈德对立香的爱恋分毫不减，至今仍对这位前辈充满感情。从另一方面想，我的妒火也隐藏得很好。  
我要离开时，藤丸立香从卧室出来了。她的头发乱蓬蓬的，穿着丝绸吊带睡裙，眼圈浮现淡淡的黑色。丰腴的脸颊也不见了，肌肤暗淡无光——这一发现对我无疑是晴天霹雳，我本应该早些离开，而不是目睹未梳洗的立香。她意欲招呼加拉哈德，宠溺她的丈夫，但似乎看见了我。我尚未打招呼，她就一闪身回屋了。

但我仍然应邀成为了她的钢琴教师，并且在独处时屡屡得手，屡试不爽，想来她也有此意吧。对于我获得了藤丸立香的身体一事，加拉哈德是完完全全的不知情。在树影婆娑的琴房里，她的手指故意弹错，勾引我去纠正她，并且顺势就接起吻来亲热。纵使她梳洗化妆，我还是不能直视她，也许是因为她失掉了我所渴慕的纯洁。三年足够让一个天使从天堂跌落进硫磺池。至于事后，她微微喘息、头发蓬乱的样子，唇膏甚至糊满了下巴。她与舞会上的那些女人没有区别了。也有可能是我一开始就圣化了她，因为她是好孩子加拉哈德的处女的女友，就认定她一定高尚。立香越是向我炫耀加拉哈德如何爱她，我越想用近乎侮辱的方式拆穿她。她不愿意被我怜悯而做出一点反抗——如此理解也是出于我当时的虚荣。  
尽管我对立香的爱慕已经减淡许多，可是我停不下这种奇怪的征服欲，我也停不下在伊索德身上不能满足的情欲。伊索德与我年纪相差不大，可立香比我年轻十多岁。这欲望多么令人羞耻，因为倒也不一定是立香了，谁都可以，只要是年轻的少女……我把玩着她小巧美型的胸乳，感到这种教人羞于启齿的肉欲。一瞬我好像在蒙巴顿的别墅里揪下百合的花苞，并且一丝丝分解开，那种快慰已经比出入妓院还要下流了。  
总而言之，我对立香的肉体关系其实是一种侮辱。我已不爱她，甚至还有一些厌恶。如果说我之前对她还有一丝爱慕，可从我得到她之后就完全没有了。我最不能忍受的是事后她趴在我胸口哭泣，并且吻着我闭上的双目：  
“啊，崔斯坦卿，我做了多么没有廉耻的事情，加拉哈德对我那么好，可是……”  
这是多么无耻，我甚至感觉不到一点点悲伤了。我忍不住嗫嚅着：“该杀了加拉哈德才是……”  
我一定是疯了。因为这并不是出于嫉妒，只是纯粹地想要羞辱立香，想要撕碎她最后一片衣服。她有听见，显然停止了哭泣并用浮肿的眼睛看着我。我们勉强演奏完了当日的练习。  
这之后的几次，我不断地对她说着“要杀了加拉哈德”，终于在某个旭暖的午后，黄莺鸟在竹影间大声鸣叫的时候，她同意了我的计划。她的眼睛里重新点燃了光芒，就仿佛无尽的邪恶汇聚于此。可能这就是背叛之人的目光吧。她整理好衣服，走出琴房。回来时，她递给我一把枪。接触到她细瘦的指尖，我竟感到如此冰冷，就好像递给我枪的是一个鬼魂。这时我的心里才感到害怕，她紧紧地盯着我的眼睛，仿佛莉莉丝一般。“如果我不去杀加拉哈德，她也一定会杀了我。”我这么想。我们迅速定下来谋杀的时间，在立香洞察的灼灼目光下，我感到枪的千斤重量。黄莺鸟仍然大声鸣叫。  
就在明晚，我会在立香的帮助下潜入盖洛珀别墅，用这把枪了却被灌醉的加拉哈德的性命。我只需在漆黑的深夜里对着沙发上的人形开一枪……可是我大约不必背上人命，只有立香苍白的脸上浮现的酒窝令我胆寒。

［藤丸立香的场合（独白）］  
房间里一片漆黑，崔斯坦今晚来不来呢？不会临阵脱逃了吧？我打发加拉哈德去邻市取一套价格不菲的首饰，他自然是乐意的。直到天亮后他才能赶回来。可是月亮已经快落下去了，那些竹子的影子就像鬼影一般令人害怕。可是什么也比不上崔斯坦反悔后我要面对的那新的一天。我真是比妓女还厚颜无耻。就算我把加拉哈德馈赠的首饰全部摔碎，就算我佩戴着崔斯坦三年前送我的宝石发梳和加拉哈德进行肌肤之亲，就算我恶意地捉弄他让他为我做这做那，他也不会对我发火——在他纯洁的爱恋下，我实在是自惭形秽，他连一根指头都不会动我，如何能从他那里求死？  
我相信崔斯坦是一定会来的。在昨日分别时，我死死盯住他，我看透他一边渴慕年轻女人，又一边在意名誉，还有对于他夫人的愧疚。他也是有罪的人，除了开枪别无选择。真悲惨，如果是三年前，准确地来说是那天之前，我的美貌会很管用。可是还有什么比自己的丑陋（从某种程度上，是加拉哈德宠坏了我，让我的美貌凋落了）被仰慕之人发现还要更心碎的呢？我知道自己的丑陋已经刻到了崔斯坦心里。我虽年轻，却早已败于金发的伊索德夫人。虽然这并不妨碍这之后名为钢琴课的偷欢，并不妨碍他对我甜言蜜语。但一切都不一样了。我们虽睡在一起，可是他的心显然不会奉献给我了。  
我无疑是爱加拉哈德的，但我总会梦回三年前从崔斯坦指间流出的音乐之声，他的年长与深情总让我在三年里日思夜想。但另一方面，出于我还残存的一丝道德感，以及加拉哈德的爱与物质满足，我无法做出彻底的诀别。这份孤寂压得我透不过气，我如魔女一般在钢琴课上勾引着崔斯坦。我做出好奇腼腆的样子，去触摸他的手指，并且交握在一起。这份热烈根本就是假的，我心如死灰地展现着自己的放荡与丑陋，委身于这个并不爱我的男人。在热烈之后，我总是忍不住要哭，忍不住说出“对不起加拉哈德”的话，他闭着眼睛，皱着眉头，让我分明更轻贱自己了。  
悲哀、气愤、懊悔、空洞……这些感情混杂在一起，比同时按下几个不谐和音还要令人作呕。我已经道德丧尽了，又被崔斯坦所嫌弃。我不愿意苛责崔斯坦对于纯洁少女的喜爱，但这根本就是一个悖论。无论我是否嫁给加拉哈德、他是否厚待于我，与有妇之夫的崔斯坦偷情就已经与纯洁无缘了。我的良心时刻都在剧痛。盖洛珀的竹影森森，让阳光与阴冷共存，我盯着钢琴外壳上的一个精斑，兀自梳理着弄散的发辫，而这时听到了崔斯坦说：  
“该杀了加拉哈德才是……”  
他一直对我说着这样的话，导致我构想谋害加拉哈德的场景并觉得那多么真实。很奇怪，我明明是爱着加拉哈德的，可是心里却豁然开朗了。仿佛只要我配合崔斯坦谋杀了亲夫，他就能再爱我了一样。多么荒谬的想法！这种兴致勃勃的恶念显然将我拽到了我的化妆间，从最下面一个抽屉里我拿出了一把枪。它光洁，闪着寒光，被精心护理——我前几天将它拿出来擦拭保养，可能我的内心也是真的想杀了加拉哈德吧。他对我的好令我无法忍受。  
我将这把枪交给崔斯坦，他明显动摇了……这更加印证了他之前的行为都是对我的羞辱。我紧紧盯着他的眼睛，迫使他收下了这把枪。我告诉他，明晚（也就是今晚）我会灌醉加拉哈德，哄他在沙发上睡觉。恐怕惊动邻居，无需开灯。只用朝着沙发上毯子包裹的人影开一枪就好。这把枪是加了消音器的。一切都会神不知鬼不觉。

这都是昨天发生的事情，现在想来我因过度害怕而蜷缩在沙发上，盯着无边的黑暗和投射进来的月光。鬼影幢幢，无风而动。我究竟是如何着魔一样引诱崔斯坦用他奏乐的双手去扣下扳机，与我一同谋害亲夫的呢？我究竟是如何一点也不怨恨伊索德，反而去怨恨加拉哈德的呢？我一夜无眠，而加拉哈德的温柔持续地烧灼着我。  
终于在今天早晨，我下定决心要替他去死。那个温柔的男人，是真的对我的受辱毫不知情吗？他一如既往地做好了早餐，一边喝咖啡一边看着报纸。我想，明天这份报纸上就会出现盖洛珀杀人事件的报道吧，如果崔斯坦不爽约的话。我真的没有办法了，如果崔斯坦不杀了我，我也失去了自杀的工具，其实我也没有自杀的勇气。  
“加拉哈德，如果你今天下班后有空的话……帮我去雪兰莪拿首饰吧。之前存放在罗曼医生家的那套海蓝宝石。”  
他轻轻皱了一下眉头，“雪兰莪？去取并且返回怎么也要一天呢。”  
“你去吧？我明晚要去埃尔梅罗二世的淑女舞会呢。”我做出恳求他的样子，这已经让我精疲力竭。根本没有什么埃尔梅罗的舞会，我在今晚就会死。  
他终于同意了，吃完早餐后去发动车子。看，即使是这样，我也在滥用他的宠溺与疼爱。顿时，我感到内心的丑恶都喷射出来，我也明白自己替他去死并非是深沉地爱他，而是为自己开脱。我是为我自己死的。因为感受到了天地不容的羞耻，只有凭借这种方式才能挽回一点名声。往更卑劣处想，我不也是在报复崔斯坦对于少女的情欲吗？这么想来，我的死也并不高尚，但这总比卑贱地活着要好，总比对好孩子加拉哈德瞒骗要好。  
其实在崔斯坦的心中，我也许只是背叛的毒妇罢了，所以他不会不来。如果他早先明白了我的替死的心思，恐怕还不能如愿呢。这么一想，我虽然在这夜晚恐惧死亡，但也非常坦然了。我只需要等他来，在月色下开上一枪，一切都会结束了。在无限的宽慰中，我又忍不住去想携带海蓝宝石归来的加拉哈德看到我的尸体又是怎样想，于是不免垂泪了。但是我不能去想他，因为我大约只爱崔斯坦，而我的爱人今晚要杀死我。  
……不知过了多久，黎明的阳光洒在我脸上，我睁眼看到了加拉哈德。他如约取来了宝石，很关切地问我为什么在沙发上睡着了。我无言以对，因为明白了自己最终是被崔斯坦所厌恶抛弃了。他就这么爽了约，我一失手把宝石掉落在地，但它们并没有碎。  
“我去取报纸。”他一拍脑袋，愉快的身影消失在门廊。“你再睡会儿。”

［崔斯坦和伊索德的场合（对白）］  
【入夜，崔斯坦在寻找藤丸立香给他的枪，要前往盖洛珀。伊索德正坐在沙发上读小说】  
伊索德：崔斯坦，你在忙什么？  
崔斯坦：我在找东西。  
伊索德：哦，找东西……去哪里？去做什么？  
崔斯坦：亲爱的，你从不问我去哪里。好吧，我要去亚瑟那里。  
伊索德：他又办那样的聚会了？  
崔斯坦：你知道的，他们是那样的人。你也知道，我不是那样的人。  
伊索德：你在找琴谱？  
崔斯坦：不……哦，是，是的。琴谱。  
伊索德：在餐桌上。  
崔斯坦：（去餐桌翻找，没有找到）不在。  
伊索德：你也不打算找琴谱。你也不打算去亚瑟那里。多半是盖洛珀吧？  
崔斯坦：你……我不……好吧，我是要去盖洛珀。  
伊索德：（嘲讽地）你可真是个尽职的老师，晚上也要去教课。藤丸小姐急需补课么？  
崔斯坦：你知道多少了？  
伊索德：从一开始我就知道了。你和藤丸立香早就想在一起了，欺负加拉哈德是个好孩子，编出什么钢琴课的谎话。你也实在不高明，每次去带的琴谱难度跳跃极大，实在是个幌子。何况，女人并不是傻子，她们能明白男人是否还对她们充满爱慕。更早追溯起来，早在蒙巴顿的时候，你对我的就已经不忠。你虽然在照顾着我，但是我能感受到你的心还在卡恩山。你只是出于良心，由于我对你的恩情而不能离开我，但你其实一直恋慕着那位少女。而且加拉哈德年轻，与你相比完全就在下风。可以说到现在他还蒙在鼓里，不是吗？  
崔斯坦：可是我再次见到立香的时候，很悲哀地发现自己已经不爱她了……  
伊索德：是的，可是你在发现自己不爱她后仍然停不下来自己丑陋的欲望，这已经不是偷情了，这是趁机去持续凌辱一个可怜的女人。这对我来说又何尝不是侮辱呢？我们之所以回到卡恩山，因为我察觉出了你有所惦念。我所需要的只是更多的证据。你以为做得周全，可是我也找了私人侦探查看了你的行踪。如果只是普通的妓女，比方亚瑟舞会上的那些，我根本不会在意，可是你对加拉哈德的妻子下手，并且不是出于爱。很奇怪，我本想对你摊牌，但是现在一点责怪的心思都没有了。我只觉得加拉哈德夫妇可怜，也觉得你的这些行为都不值得人去憎恨了。直到我在你的书房发现了这个——（拿出枪）你要找的大约是这个吧？  
崔斯坦：你在哪里找到的！  
伊索德：你不用管。（用枪指）我且问你，你要用这把枪做什么？射杀你的情敌加拉哈德？  
崔斯坦：不，我对于加拉哈德已经没有嫉恨之心了。伊索德，你把枪放下。  
伊索德：我不。——所以你要为了一个你不爱的女人，去杀死一个你不恨的男人？  
崔斯坦：是的，是的，我也不知道怎么了，我着了魔。我的内心已经被悲痛焚烧殆尽了。你不知道藤丸立香恳求我杀死她丈夫时的表情多么可怕，她背叛丈夫，并且背叛得心情愉悦。我在想，她居然会认为杀死加拉哈德，我就能重新爱她了！多么糊涂！而我必须去盖洛珀……  
伊索德：你不能去！（拉下保险）我警告你……  
崔斯坦：你不知道那是多么可怕的约定！藤丸立香的眼神里，仿佛是我若不杀了加拉哈德，她就要找我复仇一样……对，对，万恶之源是她，她是一个妖妇，如果她死了就没事了。伊索德，你把枪给我！  
伊索德：天哪，崔斯坦，是魔鬼占据了你的身体吗？你怎么会如此疯狂？你……  
【崔斯坦扑过来，抢夺伊索德的枪，并且扼住她的喉咙。他并非不知枪已去除保险，而出于保命，伊索德扣下扳机】  
伊索德：（气喘吁吁地）崔斯坦……崔斯坦……我，啊——魔鬼也进入了我的身体！  
【她艰难地将崔斯坦的尸体放到一边，又把血手在裙子上抹了抹，企图移动到电话机那里自首。】


End file.
